All I Want
by allhailthehutch
Summary: A little outtake from the "If You Say So" universe. Smut ahead!


There is nothing in this world that can keep me from being with Peeta tonight. I mean, that's what I thought, until Gracie decided that she was not going to be my sweet, loving angel but a complete terror who was not going to listen to one word I said.

My eyes burn from how tired I am, but I need Peeta. God, I need to be with him so fucking bad.

We didn't want to try for another baby until we got confirmation that Peeta was in full remission.

Some mornings I wake up and Peeta's not beside me and an instant panic will consume me. I run to the bathroom, expecting to see him sick, but then I remember that he's okay now.

Peeta wants another baby so badly. I know he misses the times when Gracie would lay on his chest and fall asleep. He would look at her in complete awe. The way he loves our little girl amazes me more each day.

I want to give Peeta the opportunity to be a daddy again. He deserves the world and I plan on giving it to him.

Our bed feels more comfortable than usual as I lie down. I only need to rest for a few minutes. Gracie is finally sleeping which gives me time to relax until Peeta gets home.

I won't nap too long.

I open my eyes trying to remember when I fell asleep. It's dark in the room. I expected Peeta to work late tonight, but I didn't sleep that long, did I?

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I glance at the clock and see that it's just past 2 in the morning. Peeta's already home in bed with his arm wrapped around my waist.

I feel him hard up against my backside. This isn't the romantic, sexy night I had planned, but I will make it work. I grind my ass into his erection which elicits a low, growling moan from Peeta.

I'm already so wet from anticipating his arrival earlier, and now he's ready to go just behind me. My entire body is on fire with a desperate need to feel Peeta inside me.

His hand slips inside my panties. I suck in my breath waiting to feel his fingers touch me, but Peeta is in the teasing mood. He massages my folds before inserting one finger slowly inside.

"Oh, Peeta," I say softly.

I love the moment when he finally makes contact, especially when it's been awhile. I've been craving him for days. His thumb presses down on my clit causing me to buck my hips in response.

"Tell me what you want from me, Katniss." His hot breath on my neck sends shivers down my spine.

I know what I want. "I need you to taste me."

"Mmm...I was hoping you would offer me a little midnight snack." The glint in his blue eyes disappears as black overtakes them.

Peeta hooks his thumbs in the waistband of my panties and pulls them down slowly. He kisses my lips before continuing down my body. His tongue swirls around my nipple before gently biting it.

I'm in a state of blissful euphoria, quietly enjoying his soft touches and little nips on my body. My back arches as I exhale a sigh and give in to him.

This slow, burning torture is Peeta's favorite thing in the world. He knows my body and how to drive me absolutely wild. He spends an extra few seconds kissing my stomach and my heart can't stop pounding.

"You are so fucking perfect, Katniss."

Peeta pulls away and quickly positions himself between my legs. I open myself to him, waiting to feel his lips on me.

He starts off slowly, making sure that he tastes every spot. Then I feel Peeta's tongue flicking at my clit. I close my eyes at the contact of his mouth. I can feel how wet I am, and he wastes no time lapping it up.

"God Peeta!" His teasing is driving me wild. I want to come so badly, but I love feeling like I'm right on the edge, teetering at the point where I'm about to lose myself.

His hands grab hold of my waist as his tongue moves faster and faster. My entire body tingles with anticipation of my impending orgasm. I feel his two fingers plunge deep inside me.

"Oh god...Peeta...please."

My fingers thread through his blonde curls, yanking on them when his tongue grazes over my clit causing my entire body to spasm. I spent two years of my life not being able to run my fingers through his perfect, blonde hair. I never realized how much I missed it till now.

I never want this feeling to end, but I know I can't hold out much longer. The fire in my belly is beginning to radiate over my entire body. I glance down at him, feeling ready to let it all go. His eyes are closed as he savors every drop. But as I'm watching, building up toward my impending orgasm, he opens his eyes to see me in all my pleasure gazing directly at him.

I feel him smile against me and chuckle. My head rolls back in ecstasy as I feel him take a long hard suck on my nub. That does it.

"I'm coming! Holy fuck... yes Peeta!"

My toes curl. I yank a little too hard on his hair. My back arches the bed. My whole body feels like it's about to explode.

"Oh God!" I'm screaming as I come down from my high. I feel like jello.

Peeta wastes no time before sliding into me with ease. "Shit Katniss..."

I immediately clench around him, knowing it's one of the many things that drives him wild.

My legs wrap around his waist tightly as he slowly moves on top of me. His hand slips between us as he starts rubbing my sensitive clit.

"I want you to come for me again. I want to hear it...louder." Peeta growls in my ear.

I grab his ass trying to pull him as close to me as possible. "Peeta - you feel so fucking good - fuck me harder. Please!"

Peeta's hips pick up speed and I know he won't hold out long. I want to fuck him. I need his hands all over my body as I move on top.

"Let me fuck you Peeta."

I quickly move to sit on top of him. Peeta's hands hold my waist as I sink down on his cock. I place my hands on his chest for support as I begin moving up and down. His hands cup my breasts as I lean in to capture his lips for a kiss.

"Are you close?" He asks breathlessly. I nod while using my own fingers to draw fast circles on my clit. Peeta bucks his hips up and his cock hits that spot which practically makes me scream. "I love watching you touch yourself."

The sound of his voice only brings me closer to release. Peeta sits up quickly while still inside of me. I'm in his lap, our faces so close to touching. I rest my forehead against his. The only sound that I can hear is our own breathing.

"Katniss, I can't…"

"Fuck me hard, Peeta!" His movements quicken, becoming increasingly more erratic as his orgasm draws closer.

As my finger circles my clit and Peeta's cock hits just the right spot, I can feel my walls clenching as my entire body cries out with release.

"Oh shit, Katniss."

The feeling of his cock pulsing inside of me is incredible. I watch his face as he comes, filling me with every last drop of himself.  
His eyes are closed and mouth slightly open as his lazy thrusts finally stop.

I stay sitting on his lap while we both catch our breath. Peeta takes my face in his hands and kisses me softly on the lips.

"I will never get tired of fucking you." Peeta tells me with a smile.

"I think this might be it, you know." I take his hand and place it on my flat stomach.

Peeta nods, but I can see that something's bothering him. "I don't want you to get your hopes up Katniss... you know that the chemo -"

"Shhh." I place my finger over his lips. "We've been through hell these past three years - I think we have some good coming our way."

He kisses me once more before we settle back into bed.

"Katniss?"

"Yeah?" I say sleepily.

"I really hope that I can give you a baby."

**2 months later**

My eyes well up with tears at the sound filling the room.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Peeta smiles through his tears.

"Hm well that is interesting." Dr. Trinket says as she looks at the ultrasound machine.

"Is there something wrong with the baby?" I ask as Peeta squeezes my hand.

Dr. Trinket smiles widely. "Oh, there's nothing wrong at all Katniss! You're having twins!"

And then we both laugh. We laugh till we are both crying. Peeta was worried we wouldn't be able to have one baby but now we are having two.

Things really are looking up for us.


End file.
